Aku Tak Biasa
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: Aku tak biasa Sehuna [terinspirasi dari lagunya tante syahrini yang aku tak biasa] [Kaihun]


Title : Aku tak biasa

Author : XoUnicornXIng

Pair : Kaihun

Disclaimer : the cast belong to God,terinspirasi dari lagunya Syahrini yang 'Aku tak biasa'

.

.

.

XoUnicornXing

.

.

.

Kai menatap sendu langit yang ada diatasnya ini. Ia sedang ada di taman dekat rumahnya.

Hhh...

Ia menghela nafas. Yang Kai lakukan sedari tadi memang menghela nafas dan memandang langit. Ia bahkan tak peduli sudah berapa lama ia disini.

Hh,,,

Namja tan itu kembali menghela nafas. Tapi kini dia ganti menonton anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan Smartphone-nya dan memasang headset-nya. Ia membuka file lagu yang ada di smartphone-nya. Ia meng-klik tombol putar pada lagu favoritnya. Lagu favorit Kai saat galau.

Lagu favorit Kai adalah Syahrini-Aku Tak Biasa. Hey,jangan mengejek ya. Itu lagu bagus loh~ ciyus deh/?

**KAI POV**

Aku lagi galau nih. Hiks.. huwee..

_**Aku tak biasa~ bila tiada kau disisiku~**_

Sehunaa.. huft,kenapa Hun? Kenapa? Biasanya kalau aku lagi galau gini.. kamu always di sampingku. Tapi sekarang? I'm alone now,yeah.

Hun-ah,aku tak biasa bila tiada kau disisiku Hun.. aku ingin kau disisiku sekarang Hun..

Hun-ah

Sehuna~

_Flashback on_

"_Kau kenapa Jongin?" tanya namja berkulilt seputih susu itu kepada aku_

"_Lagi galau nih" Sehun mengernyit._

"_Galau? Wae?"_

"_TUH" ucap ku sambio menunjuk kertas ulangan Fisika ku._

"_Omo! Jongin! Enam?" Sehun terkaget-kaget. Aku memang tidak terlalu bisa Fisika,tapi aku tak pernah mendapat enam. Paling parah aku mendapat tujuh koma lima!. Aku hanya mengangguk lemas. Eomma akan marah padaku kalau beliau tahu! Hiks._

_Sehun menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku._

"_Jangan galau mulu Jongin-ie. Fighting! Aku akan terus bersamamu!" ucap Sehun._

_Aku lantas tersenyum dan memeluknya._

"_Gomawo Sehuna~"_

_Flashback off_

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

_**Aku tak biasa bila ku tak mendengar suaramu~**_

Ah.. Sehuna~ tak pernahkah kamu berfikir kalau suaramu membuat orang-orang merindukanmu?. Hey,bahkan aku ingin mendengar suaramu setiap saat. Suara Sehun memang tidak terlalu merdu,yah tidak semerdu kakaknya,Luhan. Tapi menurutku suara Sehun dapat membuat orang rindu padanya. Apalagi kecadelannya yang terkadang kambuh bila berbicara saat menangis atau marah. Ia kurang pantas saat marah dengan kecadelannya-_-

_Flashback on_

_Sehun menatap sebal hoobae-hoobaenya yang ia bina. Mereka sungguh menyebalkan kan Sehuna? Aku bahkan bisa melihat asap diatas kepalanya,ups,bercanda. Tapi aku juga sebal,disaat Sehun marah,ia akan mendiami semua orang,termasuk aku. Hell,yeah. Sejak tadi pagi ia mendiami semua orang. Oh,Hun-ah keluarkan suaramu~ jangan mendiami ku seperti ini~._

_Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. _

"_Sehuna~" Sehun tetap diam. Ia memasang cool face-nya. Aku mendengus._

"_Sehuna~ berbicaralah aku rindu suaramu~"_

_Sehun tersenyum sedikit,tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali diam dengan wajah datar._

_Flashback off_

Ah,aku jadi ingat saat itu kekeke. Tapi sayang,aku sekarang mungkin hanya bisa mendengar suaranya lewat telepon,huft.

_**Aku tak biasa bila tak memeluk dirimu**_

Sekarang Sehun tak ada disampingku hari-hari kedepan nanti. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya. Padahal dulu setiap pagi,aku selalu memeluknya,lalu setiap pulang sekolah,dan saat sore,saat kami bermain bersama.

_Flashback on_

_Jelang Ujian akhir.._

"_Jongin-ie baca ini!" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan secarik kertas padaku. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kertas apa ini?_

_Ia kemudian mencium kilat bibir dan pipiku. Hey! Tumben anak ini agresif! Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkanku._

"_Ada-ada saja ia hari ini" aku berjalan menuju kelas,kelas kami memang berbeda._

_Aku membuka kertar tadi. Kertas tadi ternyata diketik. Bunyinya seprti ini_

**SEBENTAR LAGI UJIAN AKHIR. OH SEHUN TIDAK INGIN DIGANGGU BELAJAR. NO KISSING,NO HUG. OKEY;)**

**SEHUN**

_Aku molongo. Apa? No kissing adn no hug? TIDAAKK_

_Okey No Kiss.. itu sudah biasa. No hug? What the.._

_Falshback off_

Huh,kalau bukan karena ujian akhir..dan bukan karena Sehun dan bukan karena kakaknya Sehun yang mengancamnya agar menuruti ucapan Sehun. AKU TAK AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU! ASDFGHJKL

_**Aku tak biasa bila ku tidur tanpa belaianmu**_

Okey,untuk poin lagu yang ini. Aku belum pernah tidur seranjang dengan Sehun. Eh,pernah sih,tapi Cuma dua kali.

Itu pun saat aku menginap di rumah Sehun. Dan itu masih ada Luhan hyung. Oke,tak ada yang bisa diceritakan di poin ini-_-

Entah kenapa aku merasa moodku kembali baik. Ternyata Sehun benar,jika aku mendengarkan lagu favoritku,moodku bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Baik Sehuna~ buat aku kuat dalam tiga tahun ini. Kai fighting!

_**Aku tak biasa~**_

_Flashback on_

"_Jongin-ie~ jangan marah~" Sehun merajuk. Siapa yang tidak marah,bahkan Sehun tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan kuliah di luar negeri. Ya,Sehun akan kuliah di Jepang._

"_Sehuna~ jika kau mengatakan padaku sebelumnya,aku tak akan marah,tapi kau tak pernah mengatakannya Hun!" nada bicaraku meninggi. Air mata Sehun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Oh tidak,ia akan meangis_

"_Hiks..huwee" eh,tuh kan duh.._

_Aku langsung memegangi pundak Sehun._

_CUP_

_Lalu menciumnya. Tapi tak lama._

"_Okey Sehuna~ aku tak akan marah." Ucapku final. Rada dongkol sih sebenarnya._

"_Ayeyay~ gomawo~~~"teriak Sehun sambil memelukku_

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

END

Hai.. ini fanfic pertama Kaihun yang kubuat. Jelek menurut saya.

Okey

And last

Review Jusseo


End file.
